1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to housings for small appliances and more specifically to housings for vacuum cleaners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, housings for small appliances, for example vacuum cleaners, have required some securing means to secure parts of the housing together. Typical securing means have been adhesives or fasteners such as screws.
These securing means have proven generally effective but certain areas of deficiency remain.
If the housing parts are glued together by way of adhesive, the housing cannot be easily disassembled without damaging it. Such disassembly is often necessary for maintenance.
Should another type of fastener be used, for example a screw, or bolt and nut, disassembly is possible. However, these loose pieces provide difficulties in manufacturing and assembling the product. Production costs rise due to the extra costs associated with manufacture and inventory of the fastener. Assembly of the vacuum cleaner is more time consuming and care must be taken that the correct fastener is used for each fastening location. Further, servicing such a housing is more difficult in that these fasteners are often misplaced during disassembly. The repairman must stock a variety of these fasteners to effectively service the wide variety of housings present in the small appliance industry.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved housing which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.